Dear Agony
by SpiritOfItachi
Summary: My first songfic. SASUSAKU. Sorry if the lyrics dont fit at some points i just really love that song. Please read and review. Even if it sucks please reveiw.


The pink haired girl sat there in her room. She knew that this night is the night that four years ago he left her.

**Dear Agony,**

**Just let go of me**

**Suffer slowly**

**Is this the way it's got to be**

He thought to himself about how he had left the hidden leaf village and how it was four years since he had seen any of them. He had the memories in his head. The memories were immovable. He could not forget any of them. Even if he had wanted to forget them, he just couldn't. Another thing was that he didn't want to forget them. He was agonized by how he wasn't with them. He wanted to be with her but he……….. He couldn't quite think of a reason that he couldn't leave.

**Faceless enemy**

**I'm so sorry**

**Is this the way it's to be**

**Dear Agony**

She had finally given up. In her mind he was never coming back and there was nothing that she or anyone else could do about it. So, after a long time of thinking she decided to commit suicide. She contemplated how she would do it. All that she knew or cared to know is that she couldn't stand it anymore.

**I feel nothing anymore**

He ran through the night. He wanted to see her as soon as possible. He couldn't wait to see her face. He wanted to be there with her. He was willing to give up everything to be with her. She was the one thing that he could not stand to lose. He realized now that he loved her more than life itself.

**Carry me to heaven's arms**

**Light the way and let me go**

**Take the time to take my breath**

**I will end where **I **began**

She walked slowly through the woods. She walked slowly because whether she died sooner or later was of no concern to her. She just didn't want to live without him. Without him, there really was no her. Without Sasuke there was no Sakura.

**I have nothing left to give**

**I have found the perfect end**

**You were made to make it hurt**

**Disappear into the dirt**

Harder and harder he ran. He ran until his feet felt like they were on fire. He arrived at her house. He opened up the door and expected to see her smile. But all he saw was a note on her dresser. "To mom, dad, and to anyone who actually ever cared about me. Don't look for me. You won't find me. I have decided that this life is not worth living without Sasuke. I am probably dead by now. You'll find my body at the bottom of the cliff with the Hokages faces on it. Bye to all who actually cared."

**Somewhere far beyond this world**

**I feel nothing anymore**

She finally was at her destination. She was atop the cliff were she would die. She breathed in and out. She thought about what was going on for a long time. It was already sunrise and all the villagers were coming out of there huts for their jobs. She cried as she thought of the ending to her mediocre life. She waited. She knew who her enemy was. She knew why she would be dying. She knew what the problem was.

**And I will find the enemy within**

**Because I can feel It crawl beneath my skin**

He ran as fast as he could. He had actually already started (He started during that last little rant that Sakura had.) He made it. He saw he up ahead of him at the cliff. He ran ahead up to her. He stopped right next to her grabbed her hand. She looked over and saw his face. Oh, how she loved his face. That face that she had not seen in a while. He looked over and saw her face. He loved her so much that he was left speechless and could not say anything. He had not seen her face in so long that he had even started to go a little mad. They kissed and without saying they both jumped. They never stopped kissing. After what seemed like an eternity they hit the ground.

**Suddenly**

**The lights go out**

**Let forever**

**Drag me down**

**Leave me alone**

**God let me go**

**I'm blue and cold**

**Black sky will burn**

**Love pulls me down**

**Hate lifts me up**

**Just turn around**

**There's nothing left**

They were now together forever and nothing or no one could change that. Her dad is gonna be pissed when he finds out that she died with an akatsuki member. And what about Naruto? I mean after a lot of stories I don't think about this but what in the hell is going to do now? His two best friends are dead so I guess he may just go emo and kill himself or something else like that. Also, sorry about how some of the lyrics didn't really fit but I just really love that song. Oh yeah almost forgot….. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dear Agony. Breaking Benjamin owns that song. And some Japanese dude owns Naruto. Now it is time for……

**The End **


End file.
